Conventional articles of athletic footwear include two primary elements, an upper and a sole assembly. The upper is often formed of leather, synthetic materials, or a combination thereof and comfortably secures the footwear to the foot, while providing ventilation and protection from the elements. The upper may also provide aesthetic benefits through the use of various designs and styling configurations. In addition, the upper may incorporate safety features, such as reflective portions, enhancing visibility of the user. The sole assembly generally incorporates multiple layers that are conventionally referred to as an insole, a midsole, and an outsole. The insole is a thin cushioning member located within the upper and adjacent the sole of the foot to enhance footwear comfort. The midsole, which is traditionally attached to the upper along the entire length of the upper, forms the middle layer of the sole assembly and serves a variety of purposes that include controlling potentially harmful foot motions, attenuating ground reaction forces, and absorbing energy. The outsole forms the ground-contacting element of footwear and is usually fashioned from a durable, wear resistant material that includes texturing to improve traction.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an article of footwear with ribs on an exterior surface thereof that reduces or overcomes some or all of the difficulties inherent in prior known devices. Particular objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art, that is, those who are knowledgeable or experienced in this field of technology, in view of the following disclosure of the invention and detailed description of certain preferred embodiments.